Eu estou com você
by Tenten n.n
Summary: Eu não sei como fazer um summary dessa fic, mas nela o Neji e a Tenten estão com uns cinco, seis anos. Neji chibi! Dá vontade de ler, né? D


Oi o/

One-shot levinha para amenizar o dia.

Só pra deixar claro: a história acontesse após a morte de Hizashi. Acredito que o Neji devia estar por folta dos 5, 6 anos. Não sei se nessa época eles já estavam na Academia, mas na fic sim.

Sei que ficou faltando alguma coisa, mas é que eu não podia explorar muito esse assunto, já que não poderia tirar o ódio do Neji pela família principal.

A visão dele está um pouco diferente da do anime, mas não tinha como não alterar em nada a história.

E com essa idade o Neji não poderia ser tão rancoroso, né?

Vamos fingir que ele ficou assim depois que cresceu n.nb

É uma NejiTen, mas acho que não se pode dizer que tem romance. É mais uma coisa de confiança e amizade.

Vamos a fic:

**Eu estou com você**

Nunca conversara muito com aquele menino que sempre fora tachado de gênio. As pessoas nunca se aproximavam muito dele. Talvez porque ele não fosse muito sociável, talvez por pertencer a um clã tão importante, o clã Hyuuga, ou talvez pelas pessoas simplesmente se sentirem intimidadas por ele.

Tampouco dera muita importância para isso. Ela era uma pessoa carismática que estava sempre sorrindo. Mas também era uma pessoa centrada e inteligente o suficiente para saber quando não a queriam por perto. No entanto, ao vê-lo chorando na frente da Academia, onde não tinha ninguém por já ser tarde, Tenten sentiu que precisava ajudá-lo.

-Neji-kun? – chamou-o em um tom de voz bem baixo e quase maternal. Neji a olhou e se sentiu um pouco idiota por estar chorando na frente de uma das garotas fracas de sua sala. Secou as lágrimas de uma forma desajeitada e disse seco:

-Saia daqui! – Tenten arregalou os olhos diante da ordem do menino, mas não se deixou abalar. Sentou-se ao seu lado e cruzou os braços.

-Não saio daqui – podia parecer uma atitude infantil, mas, bem, ela era uma criança.

-Ótimo. Então eu saio – Neji levantou-se e começou a correr. Tenten o olhou, assustada. Após recuperada do choque inicial, correu atrás do menino.

-Hey, Ne... – interrompeu sua frase ao vê-lo sentado no balanço, onde havia recomeçado a chorar. Sentou-se no balanço ao lado em silêncio, esperando por alguma coisa que ela não sabia ao certo o que era. Dessa vez, Neji não parecia se importar com a presença da garota. Não poderia ficar fugindo dela e precisava chorar. – Nee, Neji, o que houve? – Tenten o olhou, esperando uma resposta que ela suspeitava que não viria.

Virou o rosto para frente e começou a se balançar. Neji a olhou ao ouvir o rangido das correntes do balanço. Tenten estava de olhos fechados e não podia ver que o Hyuuga a observava. Abriu os olhos, pois ouviu o barulho que vinha do outro balanço. Neji também se balançava. Tenten lhe sorriu e começou a se balançar mais rápido. Neji a imitou e, logo, começaram uma competição muda de quem conseguia ir mais alto.

Depois de um tempo, resolveram parar. A brisa noturna acariciava seus rostos. Tenten se sentia confortável perto de Neji. O Hyuuga não se sentia mais tão triste. Já não existiam mais vestígios de lágrimas em seu rosto. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, sorrindo um para o outro sem ao menos se darem conta de que estavam fazendo-o.

-Eu fui mais alto! – provocou Tenten, sorrindo confiante. Neji a encarou com um sorriso cínico em seu rosto.

-Você sabe que não é verdade, então nem me darei ao trabalho de responder.

-Você já respondeu, bobinho – disse Tenten, mostrando-lhe a língua. Neji cruzou os braços e virou o rosto. Tenten riu deste gesto, fazendo o garoto também sorrir.

Voltaram a se balançar, só que, desta vez, lentamente. Cada um envolto em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Você é legal, Neji – sussurrou Tenten.

-Ainda bem que alguém pensa assim.

-O que quer dizer?

-Ninguém fala comigo. As garotas começaram a me olhar diferente, mas, ainda assim, não é como se gostassem de mim.

-Elas te acham bonito.

-Humpf...

-Você é bonito, Neji... – comentou Tenten, descontraída, fazendo o Hyuuga corar.

-Mas não é desse tipo de gostar que eu quero pra mim.

-Eu sei o que quer dizer, mas é que você meio que afasta as outras pessoas. Não sei o motivo ao certo, mas sempre dá certo receio de se aproximar de você. Desculpe-me por isso, mas é a verdade.

-Não precisa se desculpar, você não é a única. Acho que em minha vida toda, só uma pessoa gostou de mim de verdade.

-Quem?

-Meu pai. Acontece que ele... – Neji fitou o chão, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seu rosto. Tenten parou de se balançar e passou a fitá-lo. – Ele morreu – A essa altura, já não era mais possível conter as lágrimas. Tenten possuía um semblante preocupado em seu rosto, estava incerta sobre o que deveria fazer.

-Por isso estava chorando? – Neji balançou a cabeça, confirmando. – Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa para te ajudar, mas eu não posso mudar o fato da morte de seu pai. Apenas posso lhe garantir que seu pai não gostaria de vi chorar. E que ele continua com você, Neji. Ele não pode abraçá-lo ou falar diretamente com você, mas ele continua te observando, zelando por você. É muito difícil perder um familiar tão querido, mas...

-Como você pode saber de tudo isso?! Você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo! – gritou Neji, indignado. Tenten soltou uma risada amargurada.

-Eu sei muito bem o que você está sentindo. Eu não conheci minha mãe e meu pai morreu há um ano. Eu não chorei por sua morte, apesar de ter ficado profundamente triste. Não chorei, porque, em seu leito de morte, meu pai pediu para que eu nunca chorasse por ele. Ele queria sempre me ver sorrindo. Disse também que para onde quer que ele fosse, estaria sempre comigo, por isso eu não deveria ficar triste. Eu não poderia tocá-lo, mas poderia senti-lo comigo. Eu o sinto. Você não sente o seu pai, Neji?

-Eu... sim. Mas meu pai não deveria morrer, Tenten! Ele morreu para proteger a família principal! – Tenten não entendeu muito bem essa história de família principal, mas procurou não estender o assunto, pois sabia que ele não fazia bem ao Neji.

-Neji... Não chore. Seu pai nunca vai lhe abandonar e saiba... – parou e o encarou, sorrindo. Neji a observou, confusa. – Saiba que, agora, mais alguém gosta de você – estendeu a mão para que ele a segurasse. Neji fitou a mão de Tenten por um tempo, por fim, segurando-a.

Tenten puxou Neji e começaram a correr sem nenhum destino certo. Somente corriam. Nesse momento, Neji sentiu a presença de Hizashi. Podia sentir que ele lhe observava. Podia sentir que ele estava sorrindo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sim, já acabou!

Eu adorei escrevê-la, pois ela surgiu do nada. Eu pensei nessa situação, na do balanço, e na cena do Neji e da Tenten correndo de mãos dadas e tentei estruturar uma fic em torno disso.

Vocês gostaram?

n.n

Se não for pedir demais, me deixem uma review.

Kissus!!


End file.
